A Brighter Day
by xXXx Wilder xXXx
Summary: After a few days of rain, it's finally sunny again. A look at how much a bright day can change the Seireitei and the people in it. I SO could have done better with this....


**A/N: **It's finally SPRING! YAY! Die Canadian winters! -is sticking tongue out- I guess, you could almost call this my ode to sunlight. But not in... erm... ode-format. Whatever that might be. I can't think straight right now. Oh well, enjoy! And ignore my gay little ending. I had NO idea where I was even going with this I was just happy because it was warm out... errr... yesterday.

**A Brighter Day**

It was finally sunny again after weeks of rain. Jyuushiro tentatively slid open the door to his personal quarters, listening for the sound of the rain beating down an the roof overhead. It was absent. Giving one of his signature smiles, he threw it open and rushed out the railing on the edge of the deck that would keep him from falling into the pond below. He grinned down at the fish, moving in swift, smooth patterns as they gaped at each other in that way that fish do.

Focusing his gaze on his reflection, Jyuushiro finally realized that he hadn't dressed yet, and was still in his underwear. Feeling slightly embarrassed, but also as deviant and rebellious as he was when he was younger, he walked back inside and threw on his shihakusho with no second thoughts. It took him only twenty seconds longer than usual to brush his hair, which he had noticed had gotten longer since the rainy season had begun; only an inch longer. After examining the lengths of silver that now hung all the way to his rear, he set off in a bouncing saunter.

It was May, as he could very well tell. The morning birds were out and singing and the butterflies were twisting their intricate dances around him. The younger and more eager shinigami were out training themselves so they could match up to their idols, whoever that might be; Jyuushiro could almost always tell from the amount of determination written on their faces, or by what they were practicing. Most of the males he saw quite obviously looked up to himself, Renji, Byakuya, or even Shuuhei; while the females leaned more towards Rangiku or Yoruichi.

He also happened to notice that anyone and everyone who was out stopped what they were doing to smile and wave politely at the Thirteenth Division Captain. He returned the wave and definitely the smile as he bounded on toward his office. That morning he had decided to take the scenic route, which included dropping by Eighth and Tenth to see a few friends, and then to slip into Fourth to tell Retsu how great he was feeling.

So far, he had reached Eighth, just to be shocked out of his mind. Shunsui was sitting up on the roof, a soft smile gracing his lips and his eyes half-lidded as they always were. Jyuushiro could tell he was wide-awake, and was almost worried for his friend who had a sake bottle clamped between strong fingers. Jyuushiro stopped and stared up at Shunsui, awestruck, as the man took a swig of his rice wine.

"Shunsui..." Jyuushiro gasped, leaving his mouth hanging open just enough to express his surprise. "...So early...?"

"You know it." Shunsui drawled, then as if to prove his point, took another mouthful. Jyuushiro shook his head and continued walking. He hadn't meant the sake, but the fact that Shunsui was _awake_ at this hour. It was absolutely madness! But then again, there wasn't many people who could resist a beautiful day.

Even Byakuya was up with Renji at his side. The Kuchiki prince's face showed the slightest hint of a smile at the warmth of the sun, and perhaps at Vice-Captain (soon to turn Captain) Abarai's unharnessed joy. Renji was bouncing around, grinning at everyone and saying hi to every_thing_. Jyuushiro laughed at Abarai's resemblance to Yachiru, which was almost funny considering that Renji was more than three times her age. Far more....

Eventually, Jyuushiro ended up at Thirteenth, realizing he couldn't avoid duty as long as Toushiro could avoid _him_... and the candy he had stored inside his haori. Patting the stash fondly, he promised it next time, and stood outside his office. For a moment, he stared at the door, hesitant to open it. He was afraid that stacks of mile-high paperwork would be waiting for him, and he so desperately wanted to be outside. Sliding the door open reluctantly, he scanned the room that he had walked into for so many centuries, happy to be there. Though it was immaculately clean, thanks to his obsequious third seats, it was dull and lightless. With his mind made up, he turned on his heel. He would leave the door open to let the heat in and suggest to Kiyone and Sentarou that they could clean the bugs out whenever they had free time.

And on perfect days, as he noted, he always seemed to collide with someone. Today, it was Rukia. There was a blizzard of papers and a short squeak before Ukitake finally registered the tiny, heaving form on the ground in front of him. Reaching down, he helped her up and dusted her off, despite her weak protests and the flush creeping across her face. He did very much love to see her blush, knowing that it was quite a lovely colour on her. As soon as Jyuushiro had gathered her papers and sent her on her way, she scolded himself mentally, reminding himself that she was with Ichigo.

From afar, Jyuushiro was watched by Unohana. She was quite aware that Ukitake had been out that day, but had apparently forgotten that he usually dropped by. She knew he had thought about it - he always did - and she didn't mind that much. She was just happy that he seemed okay. Her gaze swept over Seireitei and she concluded - everyone seemed to be a little brighter on a sunny day.


End file.
